Solid State Lighting (SSL) light bulb assemblies, e.g. Light Emitting Diode (LED) based light bulb assemblies, are expected to replace GLS (General Lighting Service) or incandescent lamps. SSL devices typically comprise a driver circuit and/or power converter in order to convert electric power from a mains supply to electric power suitable for an SSL light source comprised within the SSL device (e.g. an array of LEDs).
The driver circuit for an SSL device should be configured to convert the AC mains voltage into a possibly constant load voltage and a load current. Furthermore, driver circuits should be configured to drive an SSL device at different dimming levels.